Refulgent Savage Jed
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50816 |no = 1104 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 123 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 21, 34, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78 |normal_distribute = 16, 5, 10, 34, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 34, 37, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90 |bb_distribute = 15, 5, 5, 9, 4, 22, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 34, 37, 40, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |sbb_distribute = 13, 4, 4, 3, 9, 4, 3, 20, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 34, 37, 40, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |ubb_distribute = 12, 3, 3, 3, 8, 3, 3, 21, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Jed's king had suddenly proclaimed that he would rule Ishgria as one entity alongside the queen of Estoria. Upon hearing this, Jed's dreams of watching Adel rise to power crumbled before him. Taking his king's actions as a sign of betrayal, Jed took over the throne amidst all the chaos enveloping Mildran, and promised to hunt down Adel as the new king. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't long before the demons began their selfish battles once again, bringing about yet another era of constant warfare. |summon = I wonder what it was I intended. Would he even speak to me if he saw me now...? |fusion = The more power one holds, the more foolish one grows. We falsely think ourselves invincible. Are you one of those fools? |evolution = Be prepared. The moment you lose yourself, I will be the one to destroy you. | hp_base = 5126 |atk_base = 2122 |def_base = 1951 |rec_base = 1774 | hp_lord = 6707 |atk_lord = 2643 |def_lord = 2411 |rec_lord = 2202 | hp_anima = 7599 |rec_anima = 1964 |atk_breaker = 2881 |def_breaker = 2173 |atk_guardian = 2405 |def_guardian = 2649 |rec_guardian = 2083 |def_oracle = 2292 | hp_oracle = 6350 |rec_oracle = 2559 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Conquerer's Descent |lsdescription = Hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate, boosts BC efficacy when BC collected have exceeded certain amount for 2 turns & boosts HC efficacy when HC collected have exceeded certain amount for 2 turns |lsnote = 50% BC efficacy, fills 4 BC after 30 BC & heals (800-1400) HP after 30 HC |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Zealous Victor |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 35% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Ares Centurio |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & adds Atk reducing effect to attack for 1 turn |sbbnote = 35% boost, 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% & Atk Down buff lasts for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = True Light: Argyros |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously reduces Atk for 2 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction & 100% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = To the Warring States |esitem = |esdescription = Adds gradual BB gauge recovery effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns |esnote = Fills 5 BC |evofrom = 50815 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Ares Centurio'''s (SBB) Atk reduction effect is added to all allies for 3 turns, debuff effect inflicted on enemies last for 1 turn |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Jed3 }}